


Free Candy

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Greaser!Gabriel, I Want Candy, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Nerd!sam, Runaway, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by my dear friend as part of my NaNoWriMo series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pattypixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/gifts).



> I was worried this would be challenging, but it flowed so easily. My first songfic

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet._

Sam had known Gabriel since middle school. He knew his real personality, knew how sweet he could be. He watched him transform from sweet kid- who would share his last cookie with the kid without lunch money- to a tough-on-the-outside, leather-wearing, trash-talking greaser. He was still the same underneath that leather jacket and ripped pair of jeans, but he wouldn't let anyone see that.

_He's so fine he can't be beat._

Puberty had been kind to both of them- as had the beginnings of adulthood. The only thing unforgiving was that Sam had managed to skyrocket like a weed on radioactive fertilizer. Other than their exteriors, nothing had changed between Gabriel Palmer and Sam Winchester. They were still close friends- even if it was more low-key than it previously had been. Sam still buried himself in books and research, and Gabriel still found humor in putting firecrackers in the neighbors' mailboxes. As they grew together, so did their unspoken fondness for each other. Gabriel took notice of Sam's lithe frame and sparkling smile. Sam admired the way Gabriel looked in his worn, black leather jacket and the way he'd grown his sandy hair out to be slicked back with half a tube of grease every morning. He was amused by the fact that Gabriel kept both a silver switchblade and a fine-toothed comb in the same pocket. Though they admired the best- and even the worst- in each other, nothing was ever said about it. Neither even knew whether the other was aware.

 _He's got everything that I desire._  
_Sets the summer sun on fire_

Summers were spent in the backyard of the Winchester house from late morning to sunset, Gabriel and Sam would lie in the grass together. Sam would read his latest book while Gabriel whittled down small tree branches into nothing. Occasionally, Sam would look up from the words on his pages to adore the way the sunlight made Gabriel's slicked-back hair glow, almost as if he had a heavenly halo. When Sam turned away again, Gabriel would look down, smiling to himself as he observed Sam enjoying his novel. Or maybe it was a biography. Whatever. Didn't matter. Sam was happy and that was good enough for Gabe. Without the other having any way of knowing, both were wishing it wasn't so wrong for two men to be together.

 _Go to see him when the sun goes down._  
_Ain't no finer boy in town_

The night Sam graduated from high school, Gabriel decided he couldn't take not knowing anymore. He was willing to take the risk even if it meant life imprisonment. He sneaked over to the Winchester house after dark and rapped on Sam's window lightly. There was an agonizing moment before Sam's light came on and the window slid up. "Gabriel?"

_You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered_

"Hey kiddo," Gabriel whispered in return, standing on his tiptoes and leaning his forearms on the window. "Sorry, but... I can't do this anymore. I gotta have you. I don't sleep without dreaming about you. I sit with you in your backyard and I wanna hold you. I gotta know if you feel anything like that. And if you do... well, then let's run away. Together. We'll go out to California. It's still rough for people like us, but there's more of us out there and it's getting easier. Someday, we'll be free. But as long as we're in Podunk, USA... we'll never be together. And I can't take that. So... if you feel anything for me... tell me now. If you don't, I'll go on my way and we'll go back to being friends." There's fret in Gabriel's honey eyes and his thin lips are even thinner being pressed into the worried line that they are.

Sam stares at Gabriel for a moment, surprised. He truly felt that way? About Sam? No one felt that way about Samuel Henry Winchester, renowned nerd and square. He didn't know how to respond other than to lean across the windowsill and press their lips together, his breath leaving him as soon as the kiss was sealed.

_So sweet, you make my mouth water_

Gabriel was wide-eyed with surprise for just a moment before closing his eyes and raising a trembling and to card through Sam's hair. He pulled back from the kiss and subconsciously licked his lips. Sam tasted sweet and left the older boy craving more. "Okay. Pack up. We'll see about getting you into Stanford while we're out there, okay? I know college is important to you. I'll find some dollar an hour job and we'll get through it." Sam nodded and disappeared back into his room.

On pins and needles, Gabriel waited. Fifteen minutes later, a suitcase and a backpack each came sailing out the window and landed at Gabriel's feet, followed by Sam trying to wiggle his lanky figure out of the window.

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better_

A week and a half later, the pair had hitchhiked their way across the states to the California coast, somewhere between San Francisco and Stanford. They took time for themselves, sleeping for a week on the beach and under the docks, having nowhere else to go. Gabriel pawned his beloved leather jacket for food money and they did what they could to get by. It was a rough situation, but they had each other. Sam had never been to a beach, so it was heaven for the moment. He loved the sand between his toes and the salt water on his skin.

_But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater_

Some night's were chillier than others thanks to the ocean breeze and Gabriel wished he still had his leather jacket to give Sam for warmth. They'd build bonfires from what dried out driftwood they could find. They did finally find an abandoned '49-ers' sweatshirt and Gabriel insisted Sam wear it. Gabriel fell asleep that night shivering, but with Sam warm and content in his arms.

 _Someday soon, I'll make you mine_  
_Then I'll have candy all the time_.

Smiling with pride, Gabriel watched Sam disappear into the admissions office of Stanford University. He fingered the wedding band- one he'd lifted off a sleeping sunbather on the beach- in his jeans pocket. Even if they couldn't legally get married, with a ring and a 'yes', they could pretend. After spending years as Sam's best friend and the past couple of months as his boyfriend and lover, Gabriel knew that there was no other option than to spend the rest of his life with the younger man. They'd been through highs and lows, happiness and sadness, and much more together. Without Sam, Gabriel would have given up long ago. He was very lucky that Sam continued to love him even while they were living on shared cheeseburgers with no more than a pier over their heads. Gabriel had never known love like this, and he knew he never would again.

The plan was to propose at sunset on the beach, but when Sam came out of the admissions office, crying happy tears, Gabriel couldn't hold back any longer. He immediately dropped to one knee and offered Sam the boosted ring. "I know we can't actually get married. I know just being together is risking arrest and throwing your future away, but... you're everything to me, kiddo. I'm sorry we're homeless and I'm sorry I can't give you rubies and gold, but... I love you. I've loved you for years. And... I appreciate all the risks you've taken with me. I am grateful that you're still here with me. And so maybe we can pretend. I just know I want you to be mine forever, if you will..."

Sam was surprised, but his grin only widened. He took the ring- which was too small except for his pinky- and slid it on. He helped Gabriel to his feet and pecked his lips. "I've been yours since the day we met. I'd live in the prison dumpster if I had to, just to stay yours."

Gabriel smiled and squeezed Sam's hand. "C'mon. I'll pawn my shoes for a celebratory beer. You're a college man now. You're gonna do amazing things with your life."

" _Our_ life," Sam corrected him as they left the school, reluctantly releasing the grasp on each other's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, the title is based on the fact that this fic is based on "I Want Candy" and the fact that they run away together to have a chance at being free.


End file.
